Coupable et victime La rose refleurira
by SylpheCat
Summary: Attention! KalasAyme en vue! Ames sensibles s'abstenir! XDDD


**Autrice : **SylpheCat  
**Catégorie : **Baten Kaitos  
**Type : **Oneshot  
**Couple(s) :** AymeKalas en principal, et un soupçon sous-entendu de FolonLyude **n.nb  
****Disclaimer : **Ni les personnages présents dans cette fic (et les autres par ailleurs), ni le jeu ne m'appartiennent, bien que j'attends avec impatience la sortie de Baten Kaitos Origins le 15 ou le 24 février 2007 **(si ça sort bien ces jours-là TT)** ... Parce que, sinon, Giacomo serait encore vivant à la fin... **Snif TT  
**Quant à la chanson, il s'agit de «P5hng me awy » **(attention, ne pas confondre avec « Pushing me away », les paroles diffèrent entre les deux chansons. Ils se sont compliqués la vie...¬¬) **de Linkin Park, qui ne m'appartient pas non plus...  
**Avertissement : **Comme c'est la première fois que le couple KalasAyme apparaît sur il y a des chances que certains d'entre vous soient choqués. Dans ce cas, tout comme ceux que le yaoï rebute, cliquez le bouton « précédent » en haut à gauche de votre page Web ! n.n  
De plus, Ayme a une ... comment sortir ça... une _très grosse déprime_, donc nous avons également comme sujet le suicide. Ames sensibles s'abstenir !  
**Notes : **Première de la série des « Puisque personne sur n'a jamais fait un truc sur ce couple original, je vais m'y coller et y déposer un brevet ! »** (Non, je suis vraiment sérieuse là XD)** pour Baten Kaitos. Non, mais c'est vrai en plus, Kalas et Ayme forment quand même LE couple le plus angst... C'est incroyable que personne n'y ait jamais pensé... ¬¬ Bon, c'est vrai, Ayme a neuf ans de plus que Kalas. Et alors ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer ! XD  
Mais justice est faite ! **n.n  
**J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant !

©©©©©©©©©©©©

When I look into your eyes  
There's nothing there to see  
Nothing but my own mistakes  
Staring back at me

_Ayme's PoV_

« Que dois-je faire maintenant ? »

L'époque des souffrances est terminée. Malpercio a été vaincu. Cor Hydrae est tombée. L'empereur est lui aussi tombé, tout comme Giacomo. L'Océan est revenu avec la baleine. Tout est revenu à un état normal et, même si tout est à reconstruire, on peut s'y attacher dans la paix. Oui. Dans la paix. _Mais, hélas, je ne connais plus ce mot depuis bien longtemps.  
__Depuis que j'ai perdu mon cœur_. Perdu mon cœur à la mort de mes parents à Ahza quand j'étais petite. Perdu mon cœur après les expériences pour l'Enfant Divin que l'on a mené sur moi. Perdu mon cœur après pensé avoir tué Kalas et Fee, il y a deux ans. Perdu mon cœur après avoir vu mourir Giacomo des mains de Kalas. Perdu mon cœur quand j'ai utilisé l'énergie du Magnus ultime d'Alfard avec Folon pour aider à briser le bouclier de Cor Hydrae.

L'époque des souffrances est terminée. _Sauf pour moi._

I've lied  
To you  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you  
(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down)  
(Everything has to end, you'll soon find, we're outta time, left to watch it all unwind)

Ma vie a été brisée. Cassée. Détruite. Tout ça à cause d'un homme. Enfin d'un garçon, pour moi. Tout ça à cause de _lui_. S'il n'était jamais « venu au monde »... Nan, inutile d'y penser : Geldoblame aurait tôt ou tard demandé à Georg de les créer. Contre la volonté de Giacomo.  
Mais on ne peut pas changer le destin. Il a fini par nous monter l'un contre l'autre. J'ai tué son père et son frère. Il a tué mon mentor. Certains diraient que Kalas s'est vengé et que l'on est quittes. Ils ont tort. La situation est bien plus difficile que ça.

Je suis _toujours en vie_. Il est _toujours en vie_. L'un de nous deux est de trop encore sur ces nouvelles terres. Et je sais que c'est moi. Kalas n'a que 19 ans. Il a encore la vie devant lui. Ses amis. Sa petite amie blonde. Il a encore du chemin à faire avant de revenir dans le monde des ténèbres. Qu'il profite de son bonheur.

Moi, je suis seule. Seule. Même Folon m'a abandonné en avouant ouvertement ses sentiments au jeune Lyude, et que celui-ci lui a accordé son cœur. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Et, sur ce sujet au moins, je ne suis pas la seule. Tant mieux pour lui s'ils trouvent leur bonheur ensemble. _Moi je ne l'aurai jamais..._

For the sake of being with you  
(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down)  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Je vole avec mes boots jets au-dessus du désert de Nihal. Je vois dessous moi un précipice bien connu. C'est celui où le Goldoba s'était crashé après que Kalas et ses amis aient réussi à nous vaincre et que l'autodestruction du vaisseau ait été programmée par Giacomo. Je n'ai toujours pas su, et je pense que je ne le saurai jamaiscomment j'ai pu sortir à temps du vaisseau. **(NDA : Moi aussi, je voudrais bien le savoir, mais ça, ça restera un mystère de Namco TT)** Mais, de toutes façons, à quoi bon m'en soucier ? Les réservoirs de mes boots sont presque HS. Je ne vais pas tarder à tomber et à m'écraser contre la paroi âpre de la falaise. Je n'y survivrai pas. Ca c'est clair.

Je pourrai très bien aussi me tirer une balle dans la tête avec mes pistolets. Rapide, simple et un moment très court de douleur à passer. Mais ça ne m'arrangerait pas le moins du monde. Je préfère disparaître aux yeux de tous. Ne pas laisser de traces. Rien. Revenir au néant. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me retrouve. **(NDA : Je sais. Dans le cas présent, j'aurais très bien pu également la faire se jeter dans les laves des Grottes Volcaniques d'Azha. Là, on est sûr que personne ne la retrouvera. Mais je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point-là. Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus... ¬¬)**

_Je veux mourir seule._

Refrain :  
Why I stayed when you  
Just push away

J'entends le dernier bruit fatal. Mes bottes clignotent. Le réservoir est vide. Je ferme les yeux. Le courant d'air qui m'entoure est chaud et froid en même temps. Chaud parce que j'ai l'impression d'être rentrée dans un cocon de duvet d'où je ne veux plus sortir. Froid parce qu'il siffle dans mes oreilles au fur et à mesure que ma descente s'entame.  
Je rouvre les yeux une dernière fois vers le ciel. Un oiseau entièrement noir semble tournoyer au-dessus de moi. Un corbeau. Mes yeux s'embuent rapidement. Il semble que même juste avant de rendre la clé de ma vie, tu veuilles encore me troubler, Kalas. Mais il est trop tard maintenant.  
_Ma décision est prise._

Mon dos se brise contre un des pics rocheux de la falaise, plongeant aussitôt mon esprit dans les sombres ténèbres.  
Peut-être que tout se passera mieux sans moi. Je suis trop faible pour être utile dans ce monde. Alors autant le quitter. Je n'ai plus rien à y faire...

_Le vent hurle mon nom, mais je ne peux plus lui répondre... Je suis désolée..._

No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me

©©©©©©

_Kalas' PoV, un quart d'heure plus tôt_

« Ayme ! Ayme ! Où es-tu, bon sang ? Réponds-moi ! »

Folon court dans toute la Forteresse Impériale comme un beau diable, ouvrant chaque porte et regardant dans toutes les pièces pour voir si sa meilleure amie était là. Ce qui, visiblement et connaissant son caractère, ne devait pas être le cas. Et Lyude a beau l'aider dans sa tâche, la snipeuse reste introuvable.

I've tried  
Like you  
To do everything you wanted to

Dans un sens, je les comprends. Folon s'inquiète pour Ayme parce qu'il a peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à la fille qu'il connaît depuis son enfance et avec qui il a vécu tant et tant de choses. Et Lyude, de sa nature plus que bienveillante envers ceux auxquels il tient, n'aime pas voir Folon dans cet état d'inquiétude avancée. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ils ont fini ensemble, ces deux-là. Il y a plusieurs hypothèses : soit Lyude est plus cinglé qu'il ne le laisse paraître, soit Folon est moins stupide qu'il n'en a l'air... Soit c'est moi qui suis vraiment aveugle.  
Mais, si c'est le cas, si je suis vraiment aveugle pour eux, eux le sont également pour Ayme. _Ils ne voient rien. Ils n'ont rien vu._ Ils n'ont pas vu les regards lourds de peine et le comportement étrange qu'elle avait depuis plusieurs jours. Voire plusieurs semaines. Depuis qu'ils lui ont annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble. C'est pour cela qu'Ayme est partie et les a laissé. _Ils l'ont brisé. _

This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you  
(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down)

C'est vrai qu'Ayme a assassiné mon frère et mon « père » créateur sous mes yeux. C'est vrai également qu'elle a failli me tuer, et que je ne dois mon salut qu'au sacrifice qu'a fait mon frère en me donnant son Magnus de vie. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est qu'un bloc de glace cruel qui obéit scrupuleusement aux ordres reçus. C'est vrai.  
_Mais je tiens à elle_. Je sais que cela peut sembler absurde de ma part, mais je m'inquiète pour elle. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une connerie. Dieu seul sait ce que peut faire une femme au cœur brisé. Surtout elle. Elle se comporte étrangement depuis quelques jours déjà. La plupart des soldats avec qui j'ai discuté pendant mon séjour à Alfard, ainsi qu'Azdar et Savyna –qui, elle, était venue voir justement Azdar-, approuvent mon opinion. Bien que quelque chose m'étonne du fait que Savyna s'inquiète également pour Ayme... _Bah, sûrement un infime reste de poussière de la discipline des hauts grades féminins de l'ex-Empire._

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end, you'll soon find, we're outta time, left to watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Je suis sorti de la Forteresse en toute discrétion, sans alerter Folon et Lyude. Je sais que tout ce que je vais faire est de les faire paniquer encore plus. Mais, pour ça, ils ne vont pouvoir rien faire. Ils ne peuvent plus rien faire. _Ils en ont déjà fait trop_.  
Mes pensées sont interrompues par un corbeau qui se pose en plein milieu de la route, et, par conséquent, en plein milieu de mon chemin. En me fixant d'un regard scintillant, il agite ses ailes avec une vitesse effrénée. S'il savait parler, ça m'aurait arrangé les choses, mais là, j'étais un peu coincé. Pourtant, je ne concentrais pas sur les mimiques de l'oiseau, mais sur le corbeau en lui-même.  
Portant moi-même un prénom signifiant « corbeau », je suis largement connaisseur sur le sujet qu'ils sont annonciateurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais, alors, ça voudrait dire que...

« Tu sais où est Ayme ? »

Refrain :  
Why I stayed when you  
Just push away

Le corbeau s'envole soudainement en direction du sud-est d'Alfard, et regarde derrière lui quelle est ma réaction. Je sors mon Aile-méca et mon Aile du Cœur et prend appui sur le sol pour prendre mon envol. Il reprit sa trajectoire et parvint presque à me distancer, me gardant toutefois à bien 500 mètres à sa suite.  
Ma nature veut que je fasse confiance à ce corbeau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais il confirme mon mauvais pressentiment de tout à l'heure. _Pourvu que rien ne se soit passé...  
_Pendant ce temps, le corbeau continue sur sa lancée, mais, contrairement à ce que je pensais, ne se dirige pas vers le village d'Azha, mais en direction du désert de Nihal. _Bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien foutre là-bas ?_ Le corbeau semble s'arrêter au-dessus d'un précipice qui surplombe l'étendue de sable et tournoie autour de celui-ci, comme un vautour ou un quelconque rapace le ferait autour d'une proie.

Ce n'est seulement là que je remarque que ce qu'indique le corbeau, c'est quelque chose qui est en train de chuter inexorablement en dessous de lui. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Habillé d'une armure violet foncé, de longs cheveux lilas détachés retombant à la verticale et laissant apparaître son visage.

Un visage que je reconnais entre mille.

« AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! », hurle-je à pleins poumons, au moment où elle s'écrasa sur le dos sur l'un des pics de la falaise. Ma voix est coupée à ce moment-là. Mais mes ailes battent de plus en plus vite, tout comme mon cœur. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis en train de rêver. Non, de cauchemarder. Je viens de voir Ayme... mettre fin à ses jours.

..._Non, Kalas. Ne pense pas ça. Elle est encore vivante. Elle est vivante. Elle est vivante..._

Je m'approche doucement d'elle –Ayme ayant rebondi et atterri sur une plate-forme plus plate et accessible- et m'agenouille auprès d'elle. Je lève une main qui commence à trembler furieusement et la pose délicatement sur son cou, en quête d'un pouls rassurant.

Mais je n'obtiens rien. Rien du tout.

No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me

©©©©©©©©©©©

_Ayme's PoV_

Alors, c'est cela les ténèbres. Le noir complet. Le néant total. Ce à quoi j'étais destinée depuis que j'ai été manipulée pour l'opération dans la perspective de l'Enfant Divin. Maintenant celui-ci protège de son énergie son grand frère Kalas. Tout comme son Ange Gardien l'a fait pendant deux ans. Après mes crimes. Je suis la cause de tous ses malheurs. Et, pour punition, je me retrouve seule pour l'éternité. Seule. Personne ne me pleurera, je le sais. Même pas _lui.  
_Pourtant, mon cœur se serre à cette idée. Pourquoi ? Dois-je regretter le fait que je ne l'ai pas tué et que je n'ai pas obéi aux ordres ? Non. _C'est le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas tué._ Je ne suis rien qu'une sale meurtrière pour lui, qui n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, et qui aurait dû crever plusieurs fois percée de sa dague. Et pourtant. Il m'a _laissé en vie. _Pourquoi ?  
A-t-il éprouvé de la pure pitié pour moi ?  
Voulait-il qu'il respecte les dernières paroles de Giacomo ?  
Ou alors... Tenait-il plus à moi qu'il ne le montrait en apparence ?

Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus rien. Je m'enfonce peu à peu et inexorablement dans les ténèbres. Sans revoir une dernière fois le soleil...

_Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt la vérité sur moi... Kalas..._

Reverse psychology's failing miserably  
It's so hard to be, left all alone

« _Ayme... Non..._ »

Kalas? Non, c'est impossible. Il n'a pas pu me retrouver au milieu de nulle part. Sauf si... _Sauf si le corbeau était son messager_. Cela me semble étrange. Mais Kalas n'est-il pas étrange également à être venu me chercher ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me laisser reposer en paix ? Je ne suis rien pour toi, Kalas. Va-t'en et laisse-moi crever seule comme un chien enragé.  
Mais non. Au contraire, tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille. Tu me prends même dans tes bras en me soulevant délicatement, et, même si les ténèbres m'arrachent de plus en plus à mon corps, j'ai l'impression que tu t'accroches à mon enveloppe charnelle comme si elle était précieuse. Je sens ma poitrine s'humidifier de plus en plus. Ne me dis pas que tu pleures, Kalas. Ne me dis pas que tu pleures pour moi. Que tu pleures pour la femme meurtrière et cruelle que je suis. Ne m'humilie pas encore plus que ce que je subis déjà.

« _Ayme... Pourquoi nous as-tu quitté? » _Ta question est bizarre. Tu es bizarre. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Pourquoi te soucies-tu de ça ? Pourquoi te soucies-tu de moi ?  
« _Sic... Xelha avait raison. On ne se rend compte des choses auxquelles on tient que lorsqu'on les perd. ...Pardonne-moi, Ayme. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu te sauver à temps. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir aidé à porter ton fardeau, même si tu ne le voulais pas. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été aveugle à ton désespoir. Aveugle à tout. Même à mon coeur. Pardonne-moi…  
__De ne pas avoir dit plus tôt combien je tenais à toi.  
__...De ne pas avoir dit plus tôt que je t'aime. »_

Telling you is the only chance for me

There's nothing left but, to turn and face you

Tu… Tu m'aimes? Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire dans ma vie, tu as encore la force dans ton cœur de le partager pour moi ? J'avoue que, là, tu as réussi à m'avoir, mon cher Kalas...  
J'ai le sentiment qu'au milieu des ténèbres qui m'entourent, une petite plume de lumière blanche se fraie un chemin et atterrit sur mon cœur. J'entrouvre mon âme à cette plume et la laisse pénétrer dans tous les tréfonds de mon esprit. Je souris intérieurement. Même Fee ne veut pas que son frère sombre dans la dépression ; alors il se sacrifie une nouvelle fois. Mais pour moi, cette fois-ci. Le destin joue parfois de drôles de tours...  
Une sensation de douleur intense m'envahit soudain, comme si on écartelait chacun de mes membres. Puis les ténèbres laissent place petit à petit à une lumière aveuglante. Je sens tous mes organes se remettre à fonctionner. Et mon cœur se remettre à battre.

©©©©©©©©©©©©©

_Kalas' PoV_

Je regarde une nouvelle fois le corps d'Ayme que je tiens entre mes bras. Sa poitrine est complètement humide à cause de mes larmes. Je n'ai rien pu faire. _Rien._ Je suis trop faible. J'ai vaincu un dieu maléfique, mais je n'ai pas pu sauver celle à qui je tiens. Celle que j'aime. Je sais que je suis cinglé d'aimer quelqu'un qui a décimé ma famille. _Mais je l'aime_. Je n'y peux rien, mon cœur en a décidé ainsi et je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.  
Et pourtant. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Je suis resté immobile pendant qu'elle se tuait. Je baisse la tête, honteux, en évitant de la regarder. De regarder ce visage si calme et si pâle.

**Dum-dum.** ...Hein ? Quel était ce bruit ?  
**Dum-dum. Dum-dum. **Mon regard se relève immédiatement vers Ayme, et ma main droite revient une nouvelle fois au niveau de sa poitrine, plus déterminée. Un bruit, une sensation. Le bruit de son cœur qui bat à nouveau, et une sensation... Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est, mais c'est comme si la chaleur de mon corps avait voulu traverser mon bras et passer dans le corps d'Ayme pour chasser le froid qui avait commencé à l'envahir.

« Pourquoi ?»  
Ayme vient de me parler. Tournant rapidement la tête vers son visage, je m'aperçois qu'elle avait les yeux à moitié ouverts et que ses prunelles roses fixaient ma main –occasionnellement encore sur sa poitrine- avec un léger sourire toutefois. Relevant ses yeux et les plongeant dans les miens, elle répéta : « Pourquoi ? »

When I look into your eyes, there's nothing there to see  
Nothing but my own mistakes staring back at me  
Asking why...

« Parce que je ne voulais pas te laisser seule, Ayme. », murmure-je en décalant ma main droite au niveau de sa joue la plus éloignée et commençant à la caresser par réflexe. Lentement, elle plia son bras droit et posa sa main également sur ma joue. Toujours avec ce même sourire. « Je comprends. Moi aussi... -cough- ... j'ai été aveuglée par ma haine. Toujours à penser que tu m'en voulais à mort. Que, si je n'étais plus de ce monde, tout se passera mieux... -cough- ... »  
« Ne dis pas ça. », coupe-je en secouant la tête, les quelques larmes qui étaient collées encore à mon visage s'écartant et volant dans tous les sens. « Au contraire, tout serait pire. Si tu meurs, si tu t'allies aux ténèbres, tout ce que tu prouveras c'est que tu es faible. Que tu n'as pas pu porter le fardeau qui t'était destiné. Que tu n'avais plus confiance ni en les autres, ni en toi-même.  
Je sais tout ça parce que j'y suis déjà passé. Quand Fee et grand-père sont morts, j'ai voulu porter le fardeau de la vengeance, et j'étais prêt à tout pour assouvir cette soif. Même être possédé par un dieu maléfique aux ordres d'une adolescente manipulée. Je m'étais aussi jugé faible. Mais quand je me suis lié à mon Ange Gardien **(NDA : Non, pas un esprit féminin pour Kalas... J'aime bien l'idée d'un gardien masculin n.n)** et que j'ai rencontré tous mes amis -Xelha, Gibari, Lyude, Savyna et Mizuti- qui ont placé toute leur confiance en moi pour m'aider à sortir des ténèbres... J'ai compris que ce j'avais fait était inutile. _Porter_ _un fardeau seul était trop lourd_. » Je fais une pause dans mon monologue et la regarde en esquissant un sourire un peu plus grand : « Alors, je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Le partager avec mes amis, pour qu'il soit moins conséquent... »

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie (why)  
The sacrifice is never knowing

« Alors... Laisse-moi t'aider à porter ton fardeau. Ayme. »  
Ton sourire ne quitte pas tes lèvres, mais il se transforme en un mini rictus. « Tu sais que ton optimisme... -cough- ... te perdra ? Mais ça doit être pour ça que je tiens à toi également... »  
Je me relève et te soulève doucement -en faisant attention à ton dos-. Puis je sors mes ailes et te regarde d'un air serein au moment où tu te blottis contre moi pour ne pas tomber, tes bras entourant mon cou.

_Nous sommes peut-être des abrutis, Ayme. Des abrutis qui ne regardaient pas leurs destins en face et l'on toujours ignoré. Mais ne dit-on « Qui se ressemble s'assemble ? »_

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

Refrain :  
Why I stayed with you  
Just push away

Le corbeau, perché sur l'un des pics, observa d'un air intéressé Kalas s'envoler avec Ayme en direction de la Forteresse Impériale, mais ne les suivit pas. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le ciel menaçant une arrivée imminente d'une tempête de sable. Il s'envola lui aussi, mais resta dans le désert, se posant dans un petit oasis isolé de toute vie. L'eau qui était ici ne servait uniquement à alimenter et à faire vivre ce qui survivait à l'ombre du seul palmier aux alentours. Un rosier sauvage.  
Un rosier dont une des fleurs avait déjà éclos, ses pétales d'un rose fuschia brillant au soleil. Le corbeau avait perdu toute sa famille dans une tempête de sable lointaine, mais il avait trouvé refuge dans cet oasis où une petite rose lui avait tenu compagnie dans sa solitude.

No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me

Il en était devenu son ange gardien.

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

Et voilà la fin de mon oneshot ! Je dois vous avouer qu'écrire de l'angst, ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité, mais je j'avais de l'inspiration pour cette histoire n.n  
Si vous voulez me féliciter ou me blâmer pour ce que j'ai écrit, me poser des questions si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose, ou me tuer parce que j'ai mis Kalas et Ayme ensemble... Pour tout ça, appuyez sur le bouton « Go ! » en bas à gauche de la page, en laissant « Submit Review ». Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous souhaite une bonne journée ! n.n


End file.
